


(love is not convenient) it does not cease at your command.

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, these feels are nothing we were ever trained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skyeward + <i>things you said with too many miles between us</i></p><p>or:</p><p>how do you communicate with the person who has broken your heart and insists on living as though they have every right to own the splintered pieces you have left?</p><p>answer: you just keep breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(love is not convenient) it does not cease at your command.

there is an ocean between them and the distance is great. 

*

it starts – because every love story has to start somewhere – on a plane. 

not an ordinary plane, of course. this plane is a modern marvel; a living home; a mobile family to govern the untouchable. 

it will take all of them to make it work. 

(and then… it will take all of them to raze it to the ground.)

*

on a cushy seat with a boardgame and bowl of pretzels between them, he will begin the slow but inevitable descent of falling in love with her. 

“say it, ward. _say it_.” 

(he won’t.)

*

somewhere between a bar in europe and after she has come back from the dead, she will come to grips with the fact that she has fallen in love with him. 

she doesn’t get to tell him, of course. 

the truth comes dripping from the ceiling like acid rain that burns through her skin, leaving scorch marks etched miles deep beneath the surface. 

(she will _never_ tell him.)

*

and then they are on opposite sides of a war, with an electronic barrier between them –

he’s promising to never lie to her again and she –

– she’s doing everything she possible can to bottle up everything that vies for her attention and control and just keeps wrapping it tighter tighter _tighter_.

(until she _breaks_ miles below the surface of the earth and she is _never_ the same.)

*

“so _that’s_ what happened in puerto rico.”

she slides him a half-hearted glare; an impulse too automatic to stop and doesn’t tell him the rest. 

(her heart broke in that chamber. the girl she was _died_ with her friend and all the dreams she had ever dared to hope. her entire life has been a lie, _all this time_.)

she never promised to be truthful. 

*

she forms her group of secret inhuman fighters. 

he gathers his factions of hydra supporters and arranges his own forces like a war general the likes of which the world hasn’t seen in decades. 

(he always did like to break the rules.)

they leave destruction as their calling card: cities leveled. technology silenced. geographical landmarks irrevocably rearranged.  

not because they’ve gone rogue. no. 

because they’re searching. they’ve _always_ been searching. 

(for how do you communicate with the person who has broken your heart and insists on living as though they have every right to own the splintered pieces you have left?)

(answer: you just keep _breaking_.)

after all these years, lose/lose scenarios are what they understand the best. 

*

words carry no meaning for them. 

not when actions can scream intentions like knives thrown with unerring accuracy or bullets tearing into the pattern of what was once a home. 

*

(there is one actual conversation that takes place over the years.)

the things they stubbornly refuse to acknowledge continue to pile up like the death toll left behind in their wake; reaching past the hundreds and climbing into the thousands. 

“when are you going to realise that things aren’t always what they seem and –”

she won’t have this conversation with him again; they are not on the bus. she is not that stupid naive girl pretending to be an agent. he is not working for garrett (but _oh_ , how she wishes things were that simple again).

she needs to end this and so she says the only thing she can to put it into stop motion.

“he _loves_ me.”

there is dead air on the phone that reaches through like hands around her neck, squeezing tightly until black dots dance into her vision and she can’t think clearly and then –

he chuckles darkly and it skates down her spine like fingers trailing along her vertebrae. 

“god help him.” 

she hangs up. 

(actions speak louder than words.)

*

there is an ocean between them

– and the distance is great. 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i'm _baaaaaack_  
>  \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com).


End file.
